Challenged, but still Unbroken
by southernbelle4
Summary: Love and Romance is overtaken by Angst in Chapter 7: Sorrow and Anguish. How will the Carters cope? Sequel to Different, but the Same! It's a Candi! R & R!!!
1. Visitor Upon Return

Challenged, but still Unbroken  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just in case, for other chapters)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and etc.- except the ones I made up!  
  
Author's note: Before you read this story read my story "Different, but the Same." This is the sequel. It is set two years after the last story ended. I got such great reviews on that story, that I knew there had to be a continuation. Exploring the relationship between John and Randi has been a wonderful experience, and I can't wait to keep adding on to their story. This will not be the last story I plan on writing about these two, as I already have ideas for future installments. So sit back and enjoy, and do not forget to review after you read "Challenged, but still Unbroken."  
  
****  
  
The warm southern sun shone through the gap in the drapes. John and Randi were peacefully sleeping, wrapped in one another's arms. There was silence throughout the mansion, until a small pitter-patter was heard down the hardwood hallway.  
  
"Mama, up! Mama, Dada up!"  
  
John and Randi woke up at the sound of two-year-old Georgia's voice. They both stretched, and John scooped up the little bundle off the floor, and playfully swung her up in between him and his wife.  
  
"Morning, angel." John kissed his daughters forehead, which was draped in dark curls. "I think Mommy is still sleeping."  
  
"Nope, I'm awake," Randi chirped in. "Did you sleep well, sweetheart?"  
  
The child nodded. "Hungry, Mama."  
  
Randi smiled, and kissed her child's nose. "Okay, breakfast time."  
  
She stood up, grabbed Georgia off the bed, and placed the child on her hip. She walked out the door of the master suite, soon followed by John. He watch mother and daughter a few steps ahead of him, and smiled. They were so much alike. Physically, Georgia looked like Randi did in the pictures from when she was a child, with the exception of her nose. Temperamentally, they were very similar as well, meaning they could both cock an attitude when necessary, and they could both get him to do anything. They both weakened his defenses.  
  
The family entered the huge kitchen, and they were greeted by Mrs. Willi.  
  
"Mornin' all. Did you sleep well?"  
  
All three nodded simultaneously. The sixty two year old cook smiled, and continued her questioning.  
  
"So what'll it be? Bacon, Sausage gravy and biscuits, eggs, pancakes-"  
  
"Cake!" squealed the excited two year old. Randi realized that she would have to intervene.  
  
"You want pancakes, sweetie?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Sounds good. Make it for two," her father said.  
  
"Ok, it's a unanimous decision then. We'll all take the pancakes."  
  
"Pancakes for three, comin' up! So when are y'all goin' back to Chicago? Today or tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll be leaving at six this evening. I have the night shift tomorrow night, and want a while to rest before I go in."  
  
"When are y'all plannin' to come back?"  
  
"A month or two. Not too long."  
  
John placed Georgia in her chair, and then sat down next to his wife. He opened the Wall Street Journal, and began to drink his coffee. Randi continued to talk with Mrs. Willi, until the breakfast was cooked, and they all began to eat. Randi helped their daughter, and managed to eat a little herself.  
  
"Mama, good! Yummy!"  
  
As she said this, the child picked up a piece of the pancake that was covered in maple syrup, and tossed it gracefully into her mother's ponytail. John stifled a laugh, but could hardly hide his amusement.  
  
"Oh, crap! John, do you mind finishing with her? It seems that someone wanted Mommy to wash her hair." With that, she walked out of the kitchen. Smiling, John made an ill attempt at scolding the girl.  
  
"Georgia, you know better than that. You don't need to throw things, especially at Mommy."  
  
"Sorry, Dada," she said with a pout on her face. She looked up at her father with her big wide brown eyes.  
  
"It's all right, angel. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I wasn't hungry anyway." After fifteen minutes, the child was clean, and so was her mother. Randi bounded down the stairs, and picked up the child.  
  
"Sorry, Mama."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. Just don't do it anymore. You know what? Bethany said that she would take you down to the beach this morning, so that Mommy and Daddy could, um, pack. You want to go with Bethany?" Randi and John's eyes met briefly.  
  
The child nodded, and the three went off in search of the housekeeper. They found her on the back patio, sweeping away the leaves and pine needles that fell from the trees, during the night. She looked up when she heard them coming.  
  
"There you are, Miss Priss. Ready to go swimmin'?"  
  
Georgia said nothing, but ran to Bethany's side, when her father sat her down.  
  
"I'll keep her down there for an hour or so, then we'll come back and take an n-a-p. That should give ya'll time to get your stuff done. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks, Bethany."  
  
"No Problem, John."  
  
"Bye, sweetie. Bethany, don't forget the sun block!"  
  
"I've got it right here, Randi. Y'all just relax for the last few hours of your vacation."  
  
The couple watched their daughter and the housekeeper walk down the wooden path towards the Atlantic Ocean. John put his arm around his wife's waist, and gently pulled her back inside the mansion. They walked hand in hand upstairs, pausing momentarily to peek into Georgia's room. There were dolls on the floor, the bedding was a tangled mess, and popsicle sticks scattered on the rug. John and Randi both groaned at the sight.  
  
John leaned against the doorframe, and Randi leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"This makes me unsure whether we need to try for another or not."  
  
John wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, but it sure is fun to try." He spun her around to face him, and kissed her lips hungrily. When they back away, all Randi could say was "It sure is."  
  
John took her hands, and led her to the master suite, where they spent the rest of the morning together.  
  
****  
  
"Home. Finally." Randi was the first to walk into the mansion upon the family's return to Chicago. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"You're not the only one." John looked down at the sleeping two year old in his arms.  
  
"I'll take her upstairs, you help Alger with the luggage."  
  
"Okay." He kissed the top of his daughter's head, gently, so not to wake her. He handed her to his wife, and the two women in his life walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'll take it from here Alger. Thanks for bringing them in."  
  
"You are welcome. Um, I wanted to wait until Randi took the child upstairs. You have a visitor. In the library. She got here earlier today, and I could not convince her to wait elsewhere." The butler then turned to exit the room.  
  
In his curiosity, John immediately walked down the corridor towards the library. His mind was racing, trying to figure out who the mystery woman was. His questions were answered as he opened the door to the spacious library. Anger and pain flared in his eyes.  
  
"Mom."  
  
************** DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! *************  
  
I love to find out your opinions of my stories, so I thrive off reviews. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Also, If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, either through your reviews or you can email me at short_and_sweet_4201@ yahoo.com . 


	2. Of Memories and Dreams

Challenged, but still Unbroken  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just in case, for other chapters)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and etc.- except the ones I made up!  
  
Author's note: This is a chapter that focuses on the Carter Family situation. It explores the relationships between John, Randi, Georgia, and Eleanor. It takes place immediately after the first chapter. Hope you enjoy, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
****  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" John's face redden, his fists clenched in anger.  
  
"John, don't do this. I am your mother-"  
  
John stopped Eleanor's words with his own slightly louder words.  
  
"I think we had this same discussion about three and a half years ago, at which time I think I made myself pretty clear on the topic. You played this same game back then, right after you insulted the woman I was in love with, a woman who just happens to be the mother of your only grandchild. Or did you know about Georgia?"  
  
"Yes. I did. I also heard about the gala wedding I was not invited to. And you did not say one word to me at your grandfather's funeral. The least you could have done is called to let me know that I had a granddaughter."  
  
"Randi and I had no reason to invite you to our wedding. After the way you treated her, I did not want you trying to stop my wedding because she was not 'socially adept.' Those were the same reasons we kept our daughter from you."  
  
"John, you're being unfair. Give me a chance to-"  
  
"A chance to what? Pretend like you are interested in my life? Prove yourself worthy as a grandmother? Undo the past twenty years? It's too late for that. I've moved on. You're still stuck on Bobby's death. I think about him every day, but I do not obsess over it. You can't seem to let go. He is gone. He has been in the ground for twenty years. You can't bring him back. Move on, Eleanor!"  
  
John could see the anger in his heart now reflected in his mother's eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he felt her hand come in contact with right cheek. The slapping sound echoed throughout the vast room.  
  
To keep himself under control, he turned away from her, finding himself face to face with his wife. He stared into her eyes, knowingly reading her expression. She gently pushed her way past her husband. She walked up to her estranged mother-in-law. She began her speech very politely.  
  
"Eleanor, I think its time that you say goodbye. I have a baby upstairs sleeping, and would hate for her to wake up to your squawking. I think John has made it perfectly clear that we don't want you here, or anywhere near our child. I don't think you qualify for the title of grandmother. That requires that one be a mother first. We all know that you failed miserably at that. Therefore you have no idea how to be a grandparent. So kindly walk out that door, down that hallway, and out the front door. Keep walking, and don't even think about coming back. You are not welcome in my household."  
  
Randi was yelling by the time she finished. Eleanor's face was like stone. Empty, yet hurt at the same time. She moved toward the door, stopping momentarily to face John.  
  
"Yeah, John, she's a real classy woman."  
  
"I think you need to go," he said with a hard look on his face.  
  
With a huff, Eleanor Carter disappeared into the hallway. It was not until after they heard the massive front door slam that either of them took in a breath. John walked over to Randi, and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Come on. You need to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With their arms around one another, the couple walked up the grand staircase. They were both exhausted.  
  
****  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't sleep. I guess my mother unnerved me a bit." John and Randi were laying in their luxurious king size bed an hour later. Neither could sleep.  
  
"I am not sorry about what I said to her, you know. I had that pent up inside of me for over three years. It felt good to let it out."  
  
"I know. I was impressed. I was not sure if you had it in you. I mean, I knew the Randi I knew five years ago would have spoken her mind, but you're different now. You have been since that benefit at the museum."  
  
"I told you the next morning. You brought out the nice Randi. Now you can bring out the naughty Randi, too." They both laughed a bit, thinking retrospectively about their first date. John turned Randi over and kissed her softly on the lips. She then turned back over, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin in the crook of her neck. He quietly continued their discussion of their late night visitor.  
  
"You know that she'll be back. She does not give up that easily, and I think she has fallen back into her depression."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Just her expression. The way she acted."  
  
"Maybe she finally realized that has not only lost Bobby, but you too. And along with that, she lost her opportunity to be a grandmother. It is her realization of the consequences of her actions."  
  
"I just hope she won't totally go off the deep end. We need to speak with everyone who will be working around the estate, and let them know that she is not to be here. Not on the grounds, in the house, and especially around you and Georgia."  
  
"You don't think she would do anything psychotic do you?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I don't want to take the chance. The two of you are my life. I don't want to even think about anything happening to either of you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you. Now I need to get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow night."  
  
He kissed his wife on the check, and closed his eyes for some much needed rest.  
  
Randi felt his arms around her, and realized that with his arms around her, she was nothing but safe.  
  
****  
  
An ear-piercing wail filled the quiet mansion. John and Randi leapt out of their warm, comfortable bed, and ran across the wide hallway. On the way, John caught a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table. 4:32 am. They had been asleep two and a half hours.  
  
Randi was the first inside their daughter's room. She ran over to the bed, lifted up the covers, but Georgia was not in her usual spot. Fear swept over the mother and she frantically looked around the room. John remained only somewhat calmer, turning on the overhead light, and searching the corners of the room.  
  
"Where is she, John? Where's my baby?"  
  
As she screamed this question to him, John heard another noise.  
  
"Shhh. Listen." The couple listened, hearing the most beautiful soft whimpering sound they had ever heard. John walked over to Georgia's closet, and opened the door. The little girl was huddled in the far back corner, tightly hugging the teddy bear that Aunt Deb gave her for her first birthday.  
  
As he walked over to the child, she looked up at her father with a red, tear stained face. He gently picked her up off the floor and wrapped his arms securely around her.  
  
They walked out of the closet, and Randi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank God. Georgia, baby, what happened? Did something scare you?"  
  
Georgia nodded into her father's chest as he rubbed her back, and rocked her back and forth. John and Randi exchanged a look of solace.  
  
"Angel, you want to come sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed?"  
  
She nodded again in answer to her father's question. As the three exited the room, Randi cut off the light and shut the door. They walked across the hall, and John placed Georgia in the middle of the large bed. Randi got in on one side of the bed, and John got in on the other. Randi looked at her daughter, who still seemed to be frightened by something.  
  
"Sweetie, what is wrong? You know that you're safe now. Tell us what happened."  
  
"Scary dream."  
  
"Oh, do you want to tell us about it?"  
  
The child looked at her father, and then at her mother.  
  
"Someone took me away, and wouldn't let me come back."  
  
John took in a deep breath, and then tried to console the child.  
  
"That would never happen, Angel. I wouldn't let it, and neither would Mommy. There is nothing we would not do to keep you safe and here with us. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Teddy too?"  
  
John patted the soft brown bear in his daughter's arms, and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Teddy too. Now, I think that you and Teddy both need to get some sleep."  
  
"Here?"  
  
John looked at Randi for an answer.  
  
"Yes, but just for tonight, Sweetie. Tomorrow night you have to go back to your big girl bed. Promise?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
John and Randi pulled the covers up around their child, and tried to get themselves comfortable, with the extra person in the bed. They watched Georgia until her eyes shut and she began to snore softly. John reached above the child's head, as did Randi, and they spent the rest of the night with their hands clasped together. Neither of them would let anything happen to their little girl.  
  
****  
  
Ok, I know what you are thinking-will there be any medical scenes in this or not? The answer is of course! It would not be ER without them! The next chapter will take place in the hospital, as will many that will follow. I just felt it necessary to reintroduce my audience to the family.  
  
****HEY- Please review! I thrive off of your compliments and comments (good or bad). I'll take any and all insight! If you have any ideas for John and Randi's future, let me know! I just might use you're idea!  
  
Thanks For Reading!  
  
*Hugs* 


	3. Early Morning Surprises

Challenged, but still Unbroken  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just in case, for other chapters)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and etc.- except the ones I made up!  
  
Author's note: This chapter is probably not unexpected, but for it to fit into the upcoming plot, it had to be presented. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Oh, yeah-big "thank you's" to those of you who have posted ideas for the upcoming story. I think they were all very good ideas, and I will try to work as many into the story as I can in some capacity! Here you go: Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****  
  
"Baby, I'm leaving for work."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Randi's reply was weary. John was leaving for his first night back after their two-week vacation, and he was concerned about how his wife was acting. He came to the conclusion that she was just jet lagged, and the problems they had with his mother and their daughters' nightmares the night before had not helped at all.  
  
The whole family had done nothing all day, spending most of it lying around in the den, not bothering to make themselves the least bit presentable. Randi, in fact, had not changed out of the big t-shirt and pair of John's boxers that she had slept in the night before.  
  
"You all right, Randi?"  
  
"Just tired. What time are you off?'  
  
"I'm working a double. So I'll be home around noon tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Do you have time to tuck Georgia in before you leave?"  
  
"I already did. She was pooped, too. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep!" He turned to walk out to the garage, but not before a quick "I love you!" was shouted over his shoulder to his wife.  
  
"Love you, too," Randi said as she groggily got off the couch. She stopped for a quick snack in the kitchen. She quickly washed the ripe red apple, and took it with her into her bedroom. She crawled onto the bed, picked up the remote, and turned on the television. After flipping through the channels, she settled on watching "The American President" for the 700th time. After fifteen minutes, she was sound asleep.  
  
****  
  
"It's about time you got back to reality."  
  
"Missed you, too, Deb. How were things around here? Anything big happen while I was away?"  
  
The Chinese woman walked over to the coffee maker in and effort to prepare herself for the last half of her shift. John was putting his stuff into the fairly empty locker.  
  
"Well, you might want to check out Abby's left ring finger."  
  
"Luka finally got up the nerve to ask her, huh?"  
  
"Not only ask her, but they went down to the courthouse and everything. But don't tell her that I told you. I think she wanted to tell you herself. Oh yeah, Susan and Robert are dating."  
  
This caught John off guard. He turned from his locker and just stared at his best friend. He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"What did you say? I could have sworn I heard you say that Susan Lewis and Robert Romano are dating."  
  
"Yeah, I did. He took her to the opera a few nights ago, and last night they attended the gala hospital fundraiser together. You should see them together. It's really pretty cute."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
At that moment Abby walked into the lounge.  
  
"Hey, Carter. You're back. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"I guess. It was pretty relaxing. We didn't do much of anything. You miss me?"  
  
"Well, I didn't really have time to miss you, Carter. I was busy getting married." She flashed the small gold band out away from her body, giving John a good look at it.  
  
"Well congratulations! It's about time." He gave Abby a friendly hug, looking over her at Deb who was still fumbling with the coffee maker. Deb winked his way, and gave up on the coffee, and exited the room.  
  
"So when did you guys do this thing?"  
  
"Well, the day after you left, the subject came up, and we just went to the courthouse and did it."  
  
"You did have witnesses, right? Otherwise, I will have trouble believing it. I need proof, since the two of you have been dancing around this for so long."  
  
"Shut up, Carter." The nurse smiled, and exited the room quickly.  
  
Alone in the room, John turned back to his locker. He smiled as he looked at the pictures he had taped to the inside of the door. Their wedding picture; Randi, eight months pregnant; Georgia the day she was born; her first and second birthday parties; an ancient picture of the then ER staff; and one of Gamma. He inhaled deeply, and shut his locker door, and headed out into the chaos of the ER.  
  
****  
  
Randi woke up around five thirty the next morning, and the room was spinning. She knew that something was not right. Next thing she knew, she was jumping out of the king sized bed, and running to the master bathroom. As she sat on the floor next to the toilet, she thought about how awful she felt, and tried to think of the last time she had felt that bad. After only a few seconds of thinking, it hit her. She did not have long to think about it though, because another wave of nausea enveloped her.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Randi heard her daughter's still sleepy voice from outside the bathroom door.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Does your tummy hurt?"  
  
"I will be fine. I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Randi felt good enough to leave the bathroom, she found Georgia sitting outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Sweetie, let's go get you dressed."  
  
"Where are we going? It's still dark."  
  
"I know, but we are going to see Daddy."  
  
"At the hospital?"  
  
"Yep. Come on and get dressed."  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Randi. Kind of early for a morning stroll, don't you think?"  
  
Randi and Georgia entered the County General's emergency room at about a quarter of seven. The place seemed fairly quiet, with the exception of a few drunks sleeping it off in chairs. Randi instantly remembered why she had decided to stay home after Georgia was born. Besides, it wasn't like the money was an issue anyway.  
  
"Abby, have you seen John?"  
  
"He's actually in a trauma. I can tell him that you are here if you need me to."  
  
"Actually, I think you can help me first."  
  
****  
  
"Pratt, you've been a doctor for almost three years now. You know that you can't beat yourself up every time you lose a patient. The guy was ninety- one years old. He had a heart attack. Death was inevitable. Move on."  
  
"I know, but I just thought that we could have done more. He could-"  
  
Just then, Abby walked up to the two men.  
  
"Look, I hate to interrupt this incredibly repetitive argument that the two of you have had after every trauma for the past two and a half years, but I have a healthy thirty year old woman with nausea and dizziness in exam two for you Carter."  
  
"Take her, Pratt. She probably pregnant, so don't do too much overkill on the tests."  
  
John began to walk past Abby, but she threw the chart at his chest.  
  
"Carter, take this one. Pratt will, uh, make her, um, uncomfortable."  
  
"Fine. I'll take her." John sounded exasperated as he headed toward the exam room. He looked at the chart as he walked down the long hallway.  
  
"Could she not even bother with the name?" he mumbled to himself, when he noticed the blank for the patient's name was left blank. He pushed the swinging door open, still looking at the chart. Before he had a chance to say anything, a familiar sound filled the room.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
John knew his daughter's voice, and instantly looked up to find her sitting on the bed, next to her mother. A surprised look swept over his face.  
  
"Randi? Is this you chart?"  
  
"Thirty year old female, nausea and dizziness? Yep-it's mine."  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"You're the doctor."  
  
John walked over to his wife, and kissed her softly. Georgia sat on the other side of her mother's bed, and giggled at her parent's affection. Randi brought her hand up to John's cheek, and gently pushed him away.  
  
"I wouldn't do that for too long. I can't seem to keep anything down."  
  
"Sorry. So, we're having another baby?"  
  
"We won't know for sure until you order the test."  
  
"Oh yeah. Right." John caught a glimpse of Chuny walking down the hall. "Chuny. I need a pregnancy test in here."  
  
The nurse walked in, and was a little surprised at who the test was for.  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"I think so," Randi replied.  
  
John walked over to his little girl, who had not been paying any attention to what was going on around her. She was too busy pretending that a nearby emesis basin was a hat. He picked her up, and headed toward the door.  
  
"We're going to go hang out in the lounge. I'll come back and check on you in a minute, after I find someone to watch her."  
  
John put his little girl on his shoulders, as they made their way to the lounge. They entered the room, where they found Jerry.  
  
"Hey, Miss Georgia. What are you doing here this time of day?"  
  
"Mommy was sick."  
  
Jerry looked up at John.  
  
"Morning sickness, apparently."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks, Jerry. Could you watch Georgia? Just for a few minutes until we get Randi's test results back?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. Go back to Randi."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
John quickly exited the room, and headed back to exam two. He walked in, and over to his wife. Gently kissing her forehead, he sat down on the nearby stool.  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
"A little bit. At least it only lasts the first trimester. So, how long will this take?"  
  
"Not long. After we find out for sure, I'll get the ultrasound in here, and we'll check everything out, okay?"  
  
Randi flashed a smile toward her husband, and nodded. A little while later, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"I was up in the lab, looking for some patient work ups, and ran across some very interesting lab results. Anybody call for a pregnancy test?" Dr. Chen was smiling profusely as she handed the papers to John. "Congratulations, you two. I'm assuming you didn't get a chance to redecorate this time around, Randi?"  
  
Randi chuckled and looked in John's direction.  
  
"So, we are pregnant?"  
  
It was his turn to nod at her and smile.  
  
*******  
  
Not a big surprise I know, but you knew that it was going to happen, right? Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this, and you can look forward to the next part really soon!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!! I thrive off your complements and comments alike. Don't be afraid to tell me what you like or dislike. Let me know! 


	4. Romance and Fear

Challenged, but still Unbroken  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and etc.- except the ones I made up!  
  
Author's note: Let the angst/drama begin!  
  
****  
  
"Hey Susan, do you have plans tonight?"  
  
"John, you're a married man."  
  
The two doctors stood outside waiting for the incoming ambulance. It had been almost five months since John and Randi had found out about the next addition to their family.  
  
"Very funny. I was just wondering if you could watch Georgia for the night?"  
  
"Big plans?"  
  
"I think that Randi is feeling a bit overwhelmed, you know with the new baby and all. Georgia is completely tiring her out, and I honestly don't remember the last time the two of us were completely alone. I gave Alger, Roberta, and Marie the night off, now I'm just looking for someone to watch Georgia."  
  
"I really wish I could. Robert is taking me to the symphony tonight. Any other night I would, but-"  
  
"That's fine. I figured the two of you would have plans."  
  
"What about Luka and Abby?"  
  
John gave his friend look that screamed "Yeah right!"  
  
"Bad idea. Sorry for even suggesting two newlyweds, Carter. What about Elizabeth?"  
  
"What about Elizabeth for what?" a British accent spoke up from behind them.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth. Um, we were just talking about plans for tonight. You wouldn't happen to be free would you?"  
  
"Carter, I have a four year old at home. I plan to go home and play a nice calm game of go fish, then call it a night. Why do you ask?"  
  
The sound of the paramedic rig was finally heard off in the distance.  
  
"I'm actually looking for someone to keep Georgia for the night. Randi and I need some alone time. She's seemed more exhausted with this pregnancy than the last one."  
  
"She wasn't chasing a two year old around last time either. Of course she can stay with us. Ella will love it. It's just been the two of us for so long, so I think she will enjoy somebody's company other than Mommy's."  
  
The rig pulled up into the ambulance bay as she said this, and the doctors headed toward the gun shot victim.  
  
"Thanks, Elizabeth."  
  
"Any time, Carter. What have you got?" She turned her attention to paramedics and the young man on the gurney.  
  
****  
  
"John, what is going on?" Randi asked, trying to pull the scarf away from her eyes. She was obviously irritated at her husband's secrecy.  
  
"Just a little farther. Just trust me."  
  
"Fine. You know, it's not good for me too walk this far. Don't want to go into early labor or anything; although, as slow as the last one was, I might want to get started now, and I'll have the kid by it's due date."  
  
John chuckled at Randi's aggravated sarcasm.  
  
"We're here, baby."  
  
John removed the silk scarf from her face. The scene that was revealed to her was nothing less than perfect. The May sun was setting over the lake, casting a romantic gold tone over everything it hit. The dock was covered with white rose petals and white candles. There were several sterling covered dishes and two crystal wine glasses.  
  
Randi could do nothing to hold back the tears. She turned around and looked at John. Neither one of them said a word, but let their eyes do the talking. John silently surrounded her swollen belly with his arms.  
  
The waterworks were then turned on full force, and John saw a steady stream of tears appear on his wife's cheeks. Just as he did right before their first kiss, he leaned in and kissed the tears off her cheeks.  
  
The couple walked over to the dock and sat down. Then a realization hit Randi.  
  
"John, where's Georgia?"  
  
"Elizabeth came and picked her up while you were taking a nap. She's going to stay over there tonight. I also gave Roberta, Alger and Marie the night off. It's just the two of us here."  
  
John winked at Randi, and they began to eat the meticulously prepared meal that was contained in the sterling dishes.  
  
****  
  
"All right girls, it's time for bed."  
  
"No, mama. I don't want Georgia to go home!"  
  
"She's not going home tonight. She is staying with us all night."  
  
"I am? Yay!"  
  
"But it is time for little girls to get ready for bed. Pick up the dolls, and then I'll help you get you PJ's on."  
  
"OK," both girls said simultaneously.  
  
After these tasks had been performed, Elizabeth tucked the two girls into bed, read them a quick bedtime story, and kissed her daughter goodnight. She turned out the lights and exited quickly.  
  
Elizabeth stepped outside her daughter's bedroom headed toward her own. As she got into bed, she thought back. The past several years had been difficult, without Mark. Being a single mother had never been her plan, but she was getting by. Ella was the only thing she could count on. And until recently, she felt satisfied with her life. She had begun to get lonely in the past couple of months. Watching John and Randi, Luka and Abby, and now Robert and Susan had been trying to her. She missed the comfort of having a lover next to her in the morning light.  
  
With this thought, her eyes shut, and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
****  
  
"Did you blow all of the candles out, John?"  
  
"Mmm-Hmm. Everything is fine. Relax."  
  
As they lay in the soft king sized bed much later that night, Randi had her head resting on her husband's stomach, and John was gently caressing her hair. The past four hours had been effortlessly equivalent to the passion of the first time they had made love.  
  
John could not help but look at his wife's round stomach softly silhouetted by the white satin sheets. As he stared at her, the baby decided to kick the inside of his mothers belly.  
  
"I don't care how many times I have see that happen, I ever get tired of watching it."  
  
"It feels pretty amazing too."  
  
John leaned in and kissed his wife softly on her lips.  
  
"You know what we have not talked about, John?"  
  
"What's that, baby?"  
  
"What we are going to name this one."  
  
"Well, the boy's name is obvious. But I cannot think of anything I like for a girls name."  
  
"That's funny. Neither can I. Why don't we wait until he or she gets here."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"John, I love you, so much."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
****  
  
The digital alarm clock on her nightstand read 4:59am.  
  
"Mommy!!!! Help!!!!"  
  
Elizabeth jumped out of bed at her daughter's calls. Upon entering the child room, she found the Ella and Georgia huddled in the far corner of the room, both crying.  
  
"What on earth! What happened?"  
  
She tried to clam the girls so that they could tell her what had happened. Finally Ella spoke up through her tears.  
  
"There was a lady in the window. She was tapping on the glass. She went away when she saw Georgia and me. I think she is still out there."  
  
"Okay, girls come with me. I'm going to call the police."  
  
"I want my Daddy and Mommy," the youngest girl cried.  
  
"I'll call them, too, Georgia. Everything will be alright."  
  
Elizabeth took the girls into the living room, where she sat them on the oversized couch, and began to search for the cordless phone. When she found it in the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of a well-dressed woman standing outside her back door.  
  
Elizabeth quickly stepped back in the living room, so the woman would not see her. She quickly called the police.  
  
****  
  
"John. John-wake up! The phone is ringing."  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. What time is it?"  
  
John and Randi had finally gotten some sleep, but it had been short lived. The phone rang, and both of their minds drifted to their daughter. They both trusted Elizabeth completely, but the early morning phone call had both parents concerned for their daughter.  
  
"5:11."  
  
John reached to the nightstand on his side of the bed, and grabbed the phone quickly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"John, it's Elizabeth. I'm sorry to call you this time of the morning, but I need you to come down here now."  
  
"What's wrong, Elizabeth? Is Georgia okay?"  
  
At John's words, Randi was out of the bed, quickly dressing herself.  
  
"Yes. She's fine. But-"  
  
"Oh thank God."  
  
John and Randi's eyes met with reassurance that their child was safe.  
  
"-but I woke up to she and Ella crying and they said there was a woman outside their window. I saw her as well, and called the police. They came and caught her fairly quickly. John, she claims that she is your mother, and said she was coming to pick Georgia up for you. The police said that they need you to come down here."  
  
"We'll be right there. Thanks Elizabeth."  
  
Randi was already completely dressed by the time John hung up the phone. He quickly exited the bed, and threw on the jeans and T-shirt he had on the night before.  
  
"John, what's going on?" Randi asked her husband anxiously.  
  
"Eleanor Carter is what is going on. Georgia is fine, but apparently my mother was snooping around Elizabeth's. She called the police, and when they came they caught someone claiming to be my mother, and said that she was coming to pick Georgia up for us. The police need us to get over there, and make sure that she really is my mother."  
  
"Why would she do this?  
  
"I don't know; anger, revenge, depression, hate. Why does that woman do anything? "  
  
Trying to contain his anger, he grabbed his keys off the dresser, and they quickly headed down the grand staircase.  
  
They drove the fifteen miles to Elizabeth's house in silence. The only form of communication between the two was the tireless grip Randi had on her husband's hand.  
  
As they approached the house, they saw three police cars, and several police officers talking to John's co-worker on her front porch.  
  
They parked the SUV at the end of the driveway, and jumped out, hurrying towards the group on the porch.  
  
"Where's my baby?" Randi yelled in a mildly frantic manner.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you are here. I put Georgia and Ella in my room, so they could try to get a little more sleep."  
  
"You Dr. John Carter?" one of the cops asked John.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"Lieutenant Gable, Chicago Police Department. A woman claiming to be your mother was caught trespassing on Dr. Corday's property. I need you to identify her. She is sitting in Officer Dawson's squad car. Dawson, take Dr. Carter to see her."  
  
"Yes Sir," the young officer replied. "Follow me, Dr. Carter."  
  
John did as he was told, leaving Randi standing there with Lt. Gable, Elizabeth, and two other officers.  
  
"I want to see my daughter. I need to know for myself that she is okay."  
  
"Randi, you should really sit down, and relax. We don't need you to go into premature labor. Georgia is fine. I promise. Can we go inside?"  
  
The Lieutenant nodded, and the five people entered Elizabeth's living room. Randi and Elizabeth sat on the soft tan couch, while the officers continued to stand.  
  
"Mrs. Carter, has your mother-in-law ever given you trouble before?"  
  
"We've been estranged from her for years. She did not even know about Georgia until about six or seven months ago. John knew something was wrong. He said that he thought she was sinking back into her depression, and that he was concerned about what she might try to do if she became clinically depressed again. I guess we know now."  
  
With that, Randi put her head in her hands and finally let all of the emotion she had held in for the past forty five minutes come flowing out of her in a flood of tears. Elizabeth tried to consol her friend, assuring her that everything would be okay, now that the police had Eleanor in custody.  
  
It was at that moment that John and Officer Dawson entered the room. Randi looked at her husband with questioning eyes.  
  
"Was it her?"  
  
John nodded, sat down beside her, and took her hand.  
  
Lt. Gable continued to ask questions concerning John's mother.  
  
"Mrs. Carter, you said that you husband suspected that she was sinking 'back' into her depression. Has she been clinically depressed before?"  
  
"Yes. After my brother died-well over twenty years ago," John said.  
  
"Was there anyway she would know that your daughter would be at Dr. Corday's tonight?"  
  
"No. Absolutely not."  
  
The discussion continued for another half hour, until they were interrupted by a small sleepy voice coming from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy!"  
  
John and Randi both put their arms around Georgia who had run immediately to them after she made her presence known.  
  
The officers saw that as their cue to leave the family alone, excused themselves, and headed out the door.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Let's go get your things together, sweetie. Then we'll go home." Randi, Georgia and Elizabeth headed up the stairs to gather the child's belongings.  
  
John followed the officers out the front door onto the porch.  
  
"Lt. Gable, What charges are going to be brought against my mother?"  
  
"Without question, she will be charged with trespassing. Unfortunately that is the only thing certain right now, since no real threat was made. I will suggest a psychiatric evaluation, and therefore the child endangerment charges will be pending that evaluation. I think the best thing for you and your wife to do is to file a restraining order against your mother. That way, if this happens again, you will have certain cause for pressing charges. And other than that, don't let your little girl out of your sight. We will get back in touch with you, and let you know more details when they become available."  
  
"Thanks for your help, Lieutenant."  
  
The sun had risen, and all of the squad cars pulled out of the area, one containing John's mother. He let out a big sigh, and turned to reenter Elizabeth's house. Instead he found his wife and daughter stepping out the front door.  
  
"Ready to go, Randi?"  
  
"Yes. Let's just get home."  
  
Elizabeth stood in the doorway, as the family walked down her steps. John paused, and turned to face her.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. I hate that my mother caused you so much trouble."  
  
"John, don't worry about it. I'm just glad Georgia is safe. I'll see you at work."  
  
The three adults exchanged quick smiles, and went their separate ways.  
  
John and Randi skillfully secured their daughter in her seat in the car, and got in themselves. They both let out huge sighs, and John gently put his hand over his wife's.  
  
"Tell me she is not going to bother us again."  
  
John pulled her hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently. He turned the key, and they headed home.  
  
****  
  
Y'all know the drill: READ & REVIEW PLEASE! I really LOVE to hear from you, and know what you are thinking about this story so far.  
  
Thanks for reading! Next part up SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (No, really! I'm telling the truth this time!)  
  
*Hugs* 


	5. A New Addition

Challenged, but still Unbroken  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and etc.- except the ones I made up!  
  
Author's note: Just a short and sweet chapter revolving around the entrance of a new Carter into the world. Just a warning, don't get too used to these warmer and fuzzier moments (they just might be short lived!) Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
****  
  
"Dr. Carter. Phone for you."  
  
"Thanks Jerry," John said as he picked up the phone behind the admit desk. "This is John Carter."  
  
"Well, John Carter. I want to know why you have not been answering you pages."  
  
"Randi?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." There was an increasingly sarcastic tone to her voice.  
  
John pulled his beeper off of his belt, and saw that the battery had died without him knowing it.  
  
"Sorry, baby. The battery died."  
  
"Well that's really good, John. I've been beeping you for the past two hours. It seems logical to me that a man would keep his pager charged when his wife is eight and a half months pregnant."  
  
"What? You're in labor?"  
  
"The contractions started two hours ago, and my water broke forty five minutes ago. This one seems to be in more of a hurry than its big sister."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming to get you now. I'll be the-"  
  
"John, I'm already on my way. Alger's driving me. We'll be at the hospital in about five minutes. OH!"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Just another contraction. Meet us at the front of the hospital. I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
With that, John hung up the phone. He turned to find Deb, Pratt, Susan, Abby, Malik, and Luka staring at him.  
  
"Some attending you are Carter. Don't even know when your own wife goes into labor."  
  
"Funny, Deb. If you will all excuse me, I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Parent of the Year Nominee in our midst, people."  
  
"Pratt, you're a regular comedian."  
  
As he walked towards the elevator, John heard many "Congratulations!" and "Good luck!"  
  
Alger was pulling up under the front breezeway of the hospital just as John exited the automatic doors.  
  
"Hey. You ready to do this again?" He kissed his wife on the lips before she could answer his question.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Nope." He smiled at his wife, and then helped her into the waiting wheel chair. He quickly ducked back into the car. "Thanks, Alger"  
  
"My pleasure, Dr. Carter."  
  
John shut the car door, and began to push his wife into the hospital.  
  
"You leave Georgia with Marie?"  
  
"Yes. She knows not to let her out of her sight, so I figured that it would be all right for a short time. Besides, they put your mother into that psychiatric hospital. I think Georgia's safe."  
  
"I know. It still worries me to leave her."  
  
"She'll be fi-AH!" They were entering the elevator as the next contraction hit.  
  
"Another one all ready?"  
  
"Mm-Hmm," was all that Randi could get out with clenched teeth.  
  
****  
  
Three hours later, Dr. Coburn looked up at John and Randi.  
  
"You're dilated to ten. You can start pushing whenever you want."  
  
"What, already?" Randi exclaimed, just as another contraction swept over her. John leaned in close to her ear, and began to whisper.  
  
"You're doing great. When you're done, we'll have another little Carter. Just a little longer." He patted her head with a cool cloth, never letting go of her hand.  
  
****  
  
"Daddy, where are we going?"  
  
"Going to see Mommy and your new baby sister."  
  
"What her name?"  
  
"Um, we don't know yet. What do you think it should be?"  
  
The little girl shrugged her shoulders, and placed her head on her father's shoulders. They were soon at Randi's door, and John quietly knocked, so not to startle his wife. He walked in, and found Deb sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Aunt Deb!"  
  
"Hey, Sweetie!" She picked up the little girl, and looked up at the child's father. "I came by to see if you needed anything, and you weren't here, so I sat with her. She fell asleep about ten minutes ago, so did Baby Girl Carter. You really need to give the kid a name, John."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Suddenly the child in Deb's arms spoke up.  
  
"Ella has a cat named Annabelle."  
  
Randi's eyes fluttered open, shining with new motherhood.  
  
"Annabelle. Belle. I like that. Annabelle Carter."  
  
"Mommy!" The child scrambled to get out of Jing Mei's arms, but the Asian woman managed to keep her from leaping onto her mother's bed. Instead, she gently sat Georgia beside her mother. Then she quietly excused herself from the room, so that the entire family could be alone.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie. I missed you." She kissed her eldest daughters forehead, and put an arm around her.  
  
John pulled a nearby stool to the side of his wife's bed.  
  
"So it's Annabelle what?"  
  
"If you like it, John, Annabelle Olivia. But I want to call her Belle."  
  
"I love it. What do you think, angel? Do you like you sister's name?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. I helped pick it out."  
  
"That's right." John kissed Georgia on the cheek, and walked over to where his newborn daughter was beginning to stir. He expertly picked her up, and brought her over to where the rest of the family sat.  
  
"Hi, Belle," Randi said as her husband handed her the child. "Georgia, say hello to Belle."  
  
"Hey, Belle. You're going to like it around here." She leaned in and kissed the baby's forehead, and then looked up and smiled at her parents. "I think we should keep her."  
  
John and Randi could not help but laugh, and were very grateful that Georgia was reacting this well to the new baby. They could tell that the older daughter would become very protective of her little sister in the years to come.  
  
****  
  
So, Y'all know what I want: REVIEWS!!!! Just let me know what you think!  
  
*Hugs Y'all* 


	6. Happiness

Challenged, but still Unbroken  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and etc.- except the ones I made up!  
  
Author's note: Chapter title's can be deceiving. Be prepared for the unexpected. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I thrive off of them!  
  
****  
  
"John, get up! You have to be at work in an hour."  
  
"Huh? What?" He rolled over and looked at his wife.  
  
"You overslept. It's nearly seven."  
  
John jumped out of the bed and headed toward the master bathroom.  
  
"Oh, man. Crap. I really don't want Weaver on my case again."  
  
Randi laughed at her husband and exited the bed herself. She wrapped a light robe around her and headed across the hallway to get two month old Belle out of her crib.  
  
"Morning, Pumpkin. How's my girl this morning? Oh, boy-somebody needs a diaper change."  
  
The happy infant smiled up at her mother as she placed her on the changing table and cleaned her up.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Randi turned at the sound of her oldest daughter's voice and found the curly headed child standing in the nursery's doorway  
  
"Hey, Sweetie. Did you get a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"That's better. What do you say we go down and cook Daddy breakfast before he goes to work?"  
  
"Yay!" Georgia yelled.  
  
The three ladies quickly moved down to the massive kitchen of Carter Mansion. They began to prepare John's breakfast, which consisted of frozen waffles and bacon. Randi cooked, while Georgia set the table, and Belle sat in her bouncy seat giggling.  
  
When John entered the kitchen, Georgia ran to him. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Morning, Angel. What's all this?"  
  
"Put me down, and I'll show you."  
  
"Okay then." He brought the child back down to earth, and she quickly grabbed his hand, leading him over to the freshly set table.  
  
"We made you breakfast. Well, Mommy cooked, but I set the table."  
  
"And you did a wonderful job."  
  
"Here you go, baby." Randi sat a plate down in front of him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you, my dear. This looks really good. Who picked out the menu."  
  
On cue, Belle let out a little squeal. John looked at the baby.  
  
"Did you pick this out? Did you?" he tickled the child's stomach gently.  
  
She simply smiled that smile that was so much like her mothers, causing John to melt.  
  
After he finished his breakfast, he gathered his stuff for work and headed toward the garage. The three women in his life met him at the door, as was their normal routine. He squatted down to Georgia level, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Love you, Daddy."  
  
"I love you, too, Angel."  
  
He stood up and kissed the newest Carter gently on the forehead, so not to wake her sleeping in her mother's arms. Then he moved on to Randi. Every morning like this made him realize how lucky he was. He still loved this woman the same way he did the first time he kissed her out on the dock by the lake. The same way he felt about her when he proposed, and on their wedding day. The same way he felt when both of their beautiful daughters were born.  
  
"I'll be home by eight thirty tonight. I'll help you put the girls to bed, and then we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves, all right Baby?" he whispered into his wife's ear. He kissed her again, after which she softly replied, "Sounds good. I love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Bye, Girls." John headed out into the brisk early October air, all the while anticipating his return.  
  
****  
  
"She's already sleeping through the night? Wow! You don't make such a bad Daddy after all, Carter."  
  
"Haha. Thanks, Susan. Oh yeah, Randi wanted me to invite you and Dr. Romano to dinner at the house one night."  
  
Susan quickly flashed him a look that clearly said "Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"What, did you two call it quits?"  
  
"I don't know why I thought it would work. I mean he's a good guy, but really only cares about the guy in the mirror. He never treated me badly, in fact he showered me with gifts, but I hate to say it-it got really annoying."  
  
With her last comment, John began to choke on his coffee in response.  
  
"What's so funny, Carter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
As he said this, Abby and Luka entered the lounge in silence. Abby turned toward her locker, and Luka to his. Both opened the doors, threw their stuff inside, and simultaneously slammed the doors. Luka turned and walked out one door, while Abby exited through the opposite one.  
  
John and Susan looked at one another with a questioning glance about what they had just witnessed.  
  
"I guess you are the only one around here that is really happy, Carter."  
  
John tossed the Styrofoam cup into the garbage, and headed out the door.  
  
"I am, Susan. I really, truly am."  
  
Dr. Lewis watched the door shut behind him, and smiled to herself. He had grown up so much since the first time she had seen him, as a med student so many years ago. Now he was an attending, had a happy marriage and two beautiful little girls. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous of her colleague.  
  
****  
  
Randi had just put both of the girls down for their naps, and was looking forward to a relaxing afternoon of doing absolutely nothing. She went into the sunroom, baby monitor in hand, and plopped down on the large tan suede chaise lounger. The remote control and the latest issue of Cosmo completed the picture-almost. As soon as she sat down, she remembered that Roberta had made one of her famous cheesecakes the night before. This was plenty of motivation to get Randi back on her feet, moving towards the kitchen.  
  
When she entered the large kitchen, she sat the baby monitor down, and headed for the refrigerator. She delicately cut a triangle of the cheesecake, and attempted to unsuccessfully to move the slice to her plate in one piece. After it was all on her plate, she grabbed a can of club soda and made the return trip to the sunroom.  
  
She sat down, plate in hand, and turned on the television. After flipping through every channel known to man, she settled on watching a home decorating show. She finished off the contents of her plate, and lay back to read her magazine. She did not get far, because she soon drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
"Rebecca Delancy?"  
  
Dr. Carter walked into Curtain area two, and met his next patient, a six- year-old girl accompanied by her father.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Carter," John said as he held out his hand to Mr. Delancy. The two men shook hands, and then John turned his attention to the child sitting on the edge of the table.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem, young lady?"  
  
"My arm hurts," the blonde headed girl replied shyly.  
  
"I was teaching her to ride a bicycle, and she didn't quite get the hang of it," her father spoke up.  
  
John smiled at the child, and began the quick examination.  
  
"Well, the good news is," John said a few minutes later, "that it is not broken. But it is sprained, so were are going to give you a soft cast that you can take on and off, and it will make things all better. Sound good, Rebecca?"  
  
The quiet child smiled at him and nodded silently.  
  
"You're good with kids."  
  
John looked at the girl's father. "I have two daughters of my own. The oldest is nearly three years old and the other is only a month old."  
  
"No wonder you're so good with them. Thank you Dr. Carter."  
  
"Anytime. I'll have a nurse come in and bring her the cast, and get the discharge papers ready. Bye, Rebecca."  
  
"Becca, what do you say to Dr. Carter?"  
  
"Thank you Dr. Carter." The small voice was barely audible.  
  
"Your welcome. Be careful next time you try riding your bicycle all right." He turned and exited the room.  
  
****  
  
The sound of the alarm was nearly unbearable. The shrill noise spread throughout the house. Randi's nap was cut short at the ruckus from the second story of the mansion. As she woke, the smoke was sneaking down to the ground floor. Her mind quickly turned to her daughters sleeping upstairs. She sprinted to the grand staircase, where she ran into Alger.  
  
"Where are the children, Mrs. Carter?"  
  
"Upstairs taking their naps."  
  
The frantic mother and anxious butler headed up the stairs, but were met by a wall of smoke that was intolerably thick. Randi was instantly choking and coughing, but her only thoughts were with her children. She reached the top of the stairs, and simultaneously heard Georgia's voice calling from the hallway.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Georgia, honey, I'm here. Keep talking to me so that I can find you." Randi found it increasingly difficult to breathe, and knew that both of her daughters were suffering just like she was.  
  
Suddenly, Randi ran directly into the two year old, grabbed onto her.  
  
"Alger!"  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
"Take Georgia outside. Now!  
  
"But-"  
  
"I just have to go get Belle. I'll be right behind you. Now go!" She handed him the child, and watched them disappear into the dense cloud that had overtaken her household. When she began to search for the youngest Carter's door, Randi found herself severely disoriented, due to lack of oxygen. The smoke had turned black, and she could no longer bear to open her eyes. She fought the dizziness, and headed in what she thought to be the direction of the nursery. She tripped over a table in the hallway, and fell to the floor. She could feel consciousness slipping away from her.  
  
"John, help me. Georgia. Belle."  
  
She mumbled these few words, and everything went black.  
  
****  
  
"Damn pager. Battery went dead again."  
  
"Look, John, I know things are tight around your house, but you really should think about splurging for a new pager."  
  
"You mock me, Deb?"  
  
"Who, me? Never!"  
  
"Carter, Chen, we got multiple house fire victims coming in. At least three. Five minute ETA."  
  
"Be right there, Luka."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They headed out of the drug lock up and toward the Admit desk.  
  
"So when are you going back down to the coast?" the Chinese doctor asked.  
  
"Thanksgiving. Randi really wanted to get away from the city for a few days. My father may meet us down there on Thursday, but who knows."  
  
"Randi cooking?"  
  
"That's what Mrs. Willi is for. Don't get me wrong, Randi's not a bad cook. It's just that the last time she tried to cook a turkey she forgot to take the insides out, and it was-well, it was just gross! So she hasn't tr-"  
  
John was cut off by the commotion coming into the ER from the ambulance bay. Through that noise, he heard it. A softly spoken word that would reverberate in his mind for years.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
He turned quickly, and his face went pale. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. His little girl, sitting on a gurney, breathing into an oxygen mask, calling out to him. He could not move. He was frozen in place. He watched as Deb ran to the gurney to help the paramedics. It was not until Georgia caught his eye that he returned to the reality of the situation.  
  
He sprinted after the child, and caught up with them as they entered the Pedes exam room.  
  
"Daddy!" Georgia had tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. The doctor in him immediately realized that she was going to be all right. It was only minor smoke inhalation.  
  
"I'm here, Angel. What happened?"  
  
"There was smoke. Mommy made me go outside with Alger."  
  
"Was Mommy still in there when you got out?"  
  
"Uh huh. She was looking for Belle. Where is she, Daddy?"  
  
"I don't know, Angel, but I'll go find out. Aunt Deb will stay here with you and make sure that you are okay."  
  
John's eyes met Deb's and she instantly recognized his expression. It had been a while since she had seen it. It was the same expression he had worn immediately after being stabbed so many years ago. It was full of pain and fear, this time for the woman he loves and the daughters that they brought into the world. It was not fear for himself like that Valentines Day.  
  
John quickly kissed his daughter's head, and headed into the hall to talk to the paramedics. But he did not get the chance to find out much information. The doors flew open to reveal Randi being frantically pushed into the hospital. Susan was already with her, but John joined her as they pushed his wife into trauma one. The bullet the paramedics were giving was a blur to him. Nothing made sense. All he could do is look down at his wife, covered in soot, breathing laboriously.  
  
Her eyes opened, long enough to see her husband. She grabbed his hand. She weakly whispered in his ear as he kissed her gently.  
  
"John."  
  
**** To be continued- Please REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Sorrow and Anguish

Challenged, but still Unbroken  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to NBC, Michael Crichton, and etc.- except the ones I made up!  
  
Author's note: Ok, Major angst in this chapter. It was so emotionally draining to write, and this is why it took a while. Chronologically, this takes place immediately following Chapter 6 (Happiness). I hope you enjoy this! Oh, yeah. Thanks to aroseisarose for being a faithful reader! Even if only one person is still reading this, then that makes it worth it to me! Read and Review and let me know if anyone is out there!  
  
****  
  
Luka and Abby stood silently in the ambulance bay, waiting for the third ambulance to come in. The sirens were blaring from a distance. The husband and wife team glanced at each other with sadness.  
  
"Abby-" Luka said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Luka, don't. It was my fault. I'm sorry. I should have known you had a good excuse for being late. I flipped out."  
  
A moment was spent in a loving embrace. With her head in her husband's chest, she quietly began to whisper.  
  
"How is he going to survive if one of them doesn't make it? It'll kill him. Luka, don't let anything like this happen to us, please."  
  
"It won't. I promise." He spoke into her soft brown hair.  
  
The quietness of the moment was interrupted when Abby realized that the ambulance was not there, but the sirens had been shut off.  
  
"Oh, God, no."  
  
Luka realized the same thing at the exact same moment.  
  
A minute and a half later, the silent ambulance pulled up to the hospital. The paramedics seemed to be in no rush. It was very clear to Abby and Luka what had happened.  
  
****  
  
"Pulse ox is back up to 92. She's improving, Carter. She's going to be fine."  
  
"How did this happen, Susan? When I left the house this morning, everything was right, perfect. Now I'm this close to losing all of them."  
  
Susan pulled up a stool identical to the one John was sitting on. It hurt her to see her friend and colleague in such anguish. He had been sitting there and holding his wife's hand for the last twenty minutes. He was afraid to let go, as if the moment he did she would be gone forever. He never took his eyes off of her.  
  
"John, did you hear me? She is going to be fine. We got the carbon dioxide out of her lungs, and her vitals are coming up." Susan decided that he knew that, and just wanted to be alone. She stood quietly and exited the room, running directly into a tearful Abby. Abby looked at Susan, and said all that she could.  
  
"The baby."  
  
"No. Oh, man. Abby, tell me this is some kind of terrible nightmare."  
  
"Luka is with her now, but she's already gone. Third degree burns over 90% of her body, not a touch of oxygen anywhere in her system. I-I couldn't stay in there. It was too much to handle."  
  
"Do we tell him?"  
  
The two women stood there, contemplating how they were supposed to tell their friend that his two-month-old daughter was gone. That he would never see her walk for the first time. That he would never hear her call him "daddy". That she would never have her first day of kindergarten, and would never sleep in a big girl bed. She would never know the love that her parents shared: that love that brought her into the world.  
  
Luka soon joined them, and they both looked up at him hopefully. He simply shook his head.  
  
Susan took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll do it. Luka come with me, since you saw her. Abby, go let Chen know what happened. She's with Georgia." Susan caught a glimpse of Chuny walking down the hall. "Chuny, I need you to come with us."  
  
****  
  
"John? We need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok." He continued to grip Randi's hand. The medication they had given her caused her to sleep peacefully. His tear stained eyes did not even look up at the two doctors and a nurse.  
  
"Not here. Let's go to the lounge."  
  
When he heard this, his head jolted to face them, and his heart sank. He couldn't bear to think of what they were going to tell him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I can't leave her."  
  
"I'll stay with her." Chuny had realized her part in breaking this news to John.  
  
John nodded silently, kissed her forehead, and followed Susan and Luka. They got to the lounge and Susan was thankful that the room was dark and abandoned. John could not face them. He walked over to the window, and stared out at the rain that had begun to fall. His tears mimicked the rain.  
  
"John. They-" she paused, realizing how this was going to be the most difficult thing she had ever had to do. She thought back over the many times she had told total strangers this same news. This was completely different. "They found Belle, but, um, it was too late. They tried everything they could in the field, but nothing was enough to bring her back."  
  
"W-was it smoke inhalation?"  
  
Luka spoke up with a shaky voice.  
  
"Partially. She also sustained burns over 90% percent of her body."  
  
All John could think of was the pain that his youngest daughter had suffered in her last moments. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaned against the wall, sliding down it due to the weakness in his knees.  
  
"How do I tell Randi? How do tell the woman who gave birth to Belle that she is gone? And Georgia? How do I tell her that her sister isn't coming home?"  
  
Susan didn't have the answers. All she could do was sit down on the cold floor and hold him. He needed a shoulder, and she was there. Luka silently exited the room.  
  
****  
  
"Jing-Mei? I, uh, need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Sure, Abby. Georgia, I'm going to step outside for a second, but Lily is going to stay with you, all right?"  
  
"Aunt Deb, is mommy all right?"  
  
The doctor stopped in her tracks on her way out the door to speak with Abby.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go see her now, so I'll let you know when I get back, ok?  
  
The child nodded, and the woman feared what she might be told on the other side of the door. As she exited, she saw John following Luka and Susan into the lounge. She felt a lump form in her throat.  
  
"Abby, what happened?"  
  
"It's Belle. She didn't make it."  
  
Dr. Chen could say nothing. Tears formed in her eyes, and she thought of the pain that her two best friends had ahead of them.  
  
****  
  
A simple groan escaped from Randi's mouth, causing John to convert his full attention to his wife. It had been two hours since he had been dealt the devastating blow that he knew would change the entire landscape of the rest of his life.  
  
"Hey, you're awake."  
  
He rubbed her hair away from her face, and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"What's wrong? I see it in your eyes. Tell me."  
  
He had been dreading this moment for the past two hours, and now that it was here, he was unable to come up with the words. He was about to break his wife's heart like his had already been broken.  
  
"Randi, it's, um, they-"  
  
John's pause left an eerie silence in the room. Randi was not deceived. As a mother, she knew when something was not right with her children, and something was definitely wrong now.  
  
"She's gone isn't she?" Tears welled up in the woman's eyes, as the realization of their loss hit her. John couldn't look her in the eye. She forced her weak hand to his chin, and turned his head towards her. His eyes could avoid hers no longer. "Yes."  
  
"Oh, God. No."  
  
The couple embraced one another to try and provide some comfort. They cried together for what seemed like seconds, but was in reality, nearly a half an hour. Then their minds turned to their remaining child, who knew nothing of the devastating news.  
  
"John, have you - have you told, Georgia?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please. She needs to know. I, I don't want her seeing me like this. Please, John. I can't."  
  
He nodded, kissed her hand, and headed to where their daughter had been waiting for the past several hours.  
  
As he walked out the door, Randi watched him. But in her mind, she could only think of Belle. She had had such high hopes for both of her children. So many nights, while putting them in bed, she had imagined their high school graduations and their college graduations. She looked forward to the talks that could only be had between mother and daughter, the discussions the first time they fell in love or got a broken heart. She had envisioned John walking both of them down the aisle towards the man of each of their dreams on their wedding day, and being there when they had children of their own. She was so thankful that Georgia was going to make it, but something was missing, a piece of her own heart that Randi knew could never be replaced.  
  
****  
  
Jing Mei's shift had ended two hours earlier, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Georgia alone. She had stayed, knowing the news that the child would soon be given. They were sitting on the bed, putting a puzzle together, when the doctor looked up and saw John at the door. He was just standing there on the other side of the windowed door, looking at his daughter.  
  
She gave him a sympathetic and encouraging smile, and watched as he inhaled deeply and pushed the door open. Georgia heard the door open, and looked up to see her father walking toward her.  
  
"Daddy! Can we go home now?"  
  
Deb got up to leave, but John stopped her.  
  
"Deb. Stay, please."  
  
She knew John well enough to know that this was his way of saying that he couldn't do this alone. He needed her help. She still saw that same pain in his eyes that she had seen earlier, but it had morphed into a look of sorrow and anguish. She stopped on the other side of the bed, and put her hand on Georgia's shoulders.  
  
John had pulled up a stool, and sat down to face his first-born.  
  
"What, Daddy?"  
  
He took another deep breath, and briefly caught his best friend's stare.  
  
"Angel, you remember what happened earlier this afternoon?"  
  
"The smoke?"  
  
"Yes. It was caused by a fire. It can be a dangerous thing. You were okay because Mommy got you out. She went to go look for Belle. The fire was really bad. The firemen got Mommy out, and she is going to be fine too."  
  
"What about my sister?"  
  
John swallowed hard, not knowing what her reaction would be. He felt the tears in his eyes begin to well up again. He fought them, unsuccessfully.  
  
"They found her, and tried to help her, but she was hurt to badly. The fire had gotten to her room and-"  
  
"But will she come home with us?" Georgia interrupted.  
  
"No, Angel. She died. She's not going to go home with us again."  
  
"Is that why you are sad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Georgia leaned over, and hugged her father, who pulled her into a vice-like hug. She ended the hug by moving to his lap. She sat down and put her head on her father's chest. He still had his arms around her.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is she lonely? Who's going to take care of her? She's only a baby."  
  
"Oh, there are lots of people who will look out for her."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, there's Gamma, who is my grandmother. She died before your mother and I got married. And there's Gramps, Gamma's husband. They were both very special people to your mother and I. Um, your mother's father. I never even met him. Maybe Mommy will tell you about him one day. There's Mark Greene. He is a doctor, so he'll make sure that Belle always feels good. Lucy Knight will be there, too. I'll tell you about her when you're older."  
  
"Belle's going to be fine then?"  
  
"Yeah. So are we."  
  
"Can I see Mommy?"  
  
"I'll take you to see her. Come on."  
  
He stood up, and walked to the door, child in hand. He stopped and turned to Deb.  
  
"Thank you for staying."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Call me when, um, the arrangements are made or if you need anything."  
  
He nodded, and they walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
Hope you enjoyed this installment, and I hope that it was not too overly melodramatic!  
  
R & R!  
  
Hugs! 


End file.
